1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for quick-assembly cabinet, especially referring to the cabinet that requires less locking-motions than conventional cabinets and has no screws on the front side of loudspeaker as opposed to the conventional cabinets and, therefore, can be produced more efficiently and the appearance looks more attractive than conventional cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinet is the indispensable output device for the stereo assembly. The conventional cabinet is made up of wooden plates and is provided with a loudspeaker holder on the front to accommodate the loudspeaker; and the stand is fixed in the cabinet with four screws penetrating through four corners of the stand. Presently, cabinets are made up of either plastic or metal. However, the assembly method remains unchanged and, consequently, following disadvantages are apparent:    1. Each loudspeaker requires four screws. If a cabinet is connected to several loudspeakers, the number of screws increases by several times in order to fix all loudspeakers securely, which is time-consuming and labor-consuming;    2. The screws provided on the front side of cabinet are visible. The cabinet has to be covered with a net for attractive purpose. The design of appearance will be limited.
As a result of design improvement, now a number of cabinets and stands are provided with buckles or zig-zag edges to facilitate assembly. However, the structure is too complicated and the products have to be manufactured precisely. The size of loudspeaker holder and the shape of stand are apt to change and the cabinet and loudspeaker may not be assembled properly if different materials are used or the thickness of materials is changed, which affects the production efficiency.
The purpose of present invention is to reduce the number of screws needed by the cabinet and to eliminate screws from the front side of loudspeaker, thereby improving the structure of cabinet, making the cabinet look attractive, and upgrading the production efficiency.